


Secrets Untold

by drawingstrings



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluf, M/M, Smut, Soulmates, read ahead for the plot twist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 06:54:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10894056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drawingstrings/pseuds/drawingstrings
Summary: Jongin seems to like Kyungsoo’s thighs too much.





	Secrets Untold

"Kyungsoo has the hottest thighs I've ever seen." Chanyeol says in admiration, tongue flicking out to moisten his lips as he couldn't take his eyes off Kyungsoo's thick exposed thighs. The latter was wearing his short and fit P.E shorts for track and field.  
  
"Jongin is one lucky bastard. Imagine, I confessed to Kyungsoo hyung wearing that Armani suit that I love, while riding my Dad's Ferrari and he never even gave me a bat of an eyelash. But Jongin, he just confessed using that obnoxious neon yellow post-it and the next day, they're dating! Cruel!" Sehun rants, reliving his heartbreak caused by the school's eye candy, Do Kyungsoo.  
  
"I know man. I wanna confess to that cutie too, but whenever I try to approach him, he looks like he wants to murder me." Chanyeol rubs his nose and lifts his long legs over the empty bench in front of them, eyes still glued on Kyungsoo's milky thighs. It was now the latter’s turn to do the long jump.  
  
"If only Jongin wasn't our friend, I would have already cursed him to hell, but that boy, ugh,"   
  
Sehun groans while watching Kyungsoo's thighs flex when he makes a jump, even though he ends up landing just a few meters away from the line. "Fuck," he adds for emphasis and returns to what he wants to say earlier. "Well Jongin is a softie too. Maybe that's Kyungsoo's type."  
  
"I know man, I know. And speaking of our lucky friend, where the hell is he?" Chanyeol raises a brow at Sehun. The sun peeks out from the clouds once more, making the students in the field groan and protest because of the merciless heat of the sun. Sehun pulls out his cap from his bag and wears it on, looking around the field.  
  
"Probably somewhere around? For sure he's here to watch Kyungsoo too. You know how he gets overprotective, especially when his boyfriend is the target of most of the gay men here in school."  
  
"You're right," Chanyeol acquiesces, picking on his nails when he suddenly spots Jongin from the other side of the field, all eyes focused on the lone cutie senior who's now struggling to reach his feet when he bends down. "He's just really somewhere around," pause, “watching.”  
  
 

///

  
  
  
Jongin can see some of Kyungsoo's classmates ogling him and he hates it. He balls his fists at his sides and swallows a groan that threatens to come out from his throat, despite wanting to throw himself at Kyungsoo, cling to him and rub himself all over him just so these obvious guys would stop staring at his boyfriend.  
  
Everyone knows that they are dating, and ever since they started their relationship, Jongin has started receiving death glares from Kyungsoo's fanboys or rather, admirers. Well, who wouldn't be jealous and bitter if only Kim Jongin was able to get Kyungsoo's sweetest yes to be his boyfriend. Of course, many had voiced out their jealousy and envy at Jongin and more than that, many guys hated him, but he could care less. Why should he get bothered from how other people sees him when he's clearly happy with his relationship with Kyungsoo, right?  
  
So he swallows his anger and dutifully watches his boyfriend instead. He left the dance studio early just to see his boyfriend and cheer him on with his presence for his final practical test for P.E.  
  
But without anybody knowing, Jongin has a secret obsession of looking at Kyungsoo's thighs too. As far as he could remember, it started when Sehun and Chanyeol (his dumb but reliable friends) kept on voicing out their admiration for Kyungsoo's plush and milky white thighs, saying how the short senior isn't hairy, how curvy his hips actually are and how the scar on Kyungsoo's knee looks cute rather than an eyesore. Since then, Jongin has started looking at Kyungsoo's thighs whenever they're exposed and he kind of mentally agrees with his friends that Kyungsoo owns the most beautiful thighs of all.   
  
At that time, Jongin started having a crush on the said senior, adding to the number of admirers he has to compete with to get to the man's heart. And so he used his literary weapon to write cheesy and original pick up lines on post-its and pasted them on Kyungsoo's locker everyday. Until White Day came along and Kyungsoo responded to his note and said yes for a date. They had fun in Jongin’s opinion -- a memorable date at Myeongdong, food hopping between stalls for cheap street foods.   
  
The next day, Kyungsoo, surprisingly confesses to him, telling him that he actually has a crush on him too ever since the day he watched him dance during the school fair, also adding that he didn't expect Jongin to look at him in that way. That was their history and that was also the day they set their relationship status to  _In a Relationship_  on Facebook. It was a crazy day.  
  
Back to the topic at hand, which was Kyungsoo's thighs. Jongin tries to look away, but he can't resist how Kyungsoo bends his upper body down to reach for his toes, his plump ass sticking out as he does so. Jongin groans from the sight of it.  
  
Damn, his biggest secret is that sometimes he can't help but imagine doing things to those glorious thighs and booty of his boyfriend. Looks can really be deceiving because he's known to be soft Jongin who has a soft spot for anything cute may it be puppies or Kyungsoo.   
  
But what his eyes can see at the moment makes him weak. He almost forgets the other guys eyeing his boyfriend, stretching up now and doing jumping jacks. Kyungsoo's thighs are really something. They can make any gay men drool and wow, Jongin is so lucky to have him as his boy of his dreams.  
  
From staring too much, Jongin didn't realize that Kyungsoo was already jogging up to him with his blinding smile on.  
  
"Hey," his deep voice, a contrast to his soft features hits Jongin's ear and he snaps out from his daze and turns to his boyfriend, flinching. Kyungsoo laughs when he flinched. "You alright?"  
  
If people thought that Kyungsoo was just a softie like him, then that was where they are wrong. Like what he said, looks can be deceiving.  
  
"I am," Jongin manages to say, though his voice was a little strained on the edges. Kyungsoo gives him a long stare, judging him with a look and when he deems that Jongin tells the truth, that he's fine, he turns his body towards the track when ten of his classmates have started sprinting.  
  
"So, you ready for our sleepover later? I asked my mom to buy us some snacks. A lot of Cheetos and Pringles like what you requested."   
  
Jongin gives his boyfriend a subtle glance from head to toe before settling on the side of his face. He grins. "Ready for later. I already have my bag with my things, so I won't go back home later and we can just go straight to yours."  
  
"Good, good. That's more convenient." He turns to Jongin and pats his arm. "So, I gotta go back now before Teach scolds me for flirting. See you later after I shower." With a nod, he goes back to his classmates because he's next in line to do the 50 meter sprint.  
  
Worriedly, Jongin sighs and hopes he won't do anything reckless on their first sleepover at Kyungsoo's place.  
  
 

///

  
  
"Hey man, ready for your sleepover huh?" Sehun teases him while he's waiting for Kyungsoo outside the gymnasium where the showers are located.  
  
"Dude, if I'm in your shoes, I'd use the opportunity to do things with him. Besides, you guys have been dating for four months now right? Don't you think it's the perfect time to do the do now?" Chanyeol waggles his brows suggestively and Jongin blushes and pouts at them, because if only they knew how he's trying to suppress himself from asking Kyungsoo if they can do it. But he's scared that Kyungsoo might read his intentions wrong, but he can't really just blame himself for he got a walking  _gorgeous_  as his boyfriend who definitely doesn't have a clue how Jongin wants him to satisfy his carnal needs.  
  
"You want to do it too, right?" Sehun smirks and Jongin wants to sink and just disappear, but his head moves for an answer as he nods his head.  
  
"I knew it, not even you can resist Kyungsoo. He's just really, ugh, gorgeous." Chanyeol adds and locks an arm around Jongin's shoulders. "But knowing you, I know you won't just take advantage of your cute boyfriend, so I guess, just enjoy the sleepover. You both need it after these goddamn stressful exams."  
  
"Yeah, besides, Kyungsoo seems innocent on things like this? Well, I just heard from other guys. Anyway," Sehun tugs Chanyeol away from Jongin, eyes at a specific direction where Kyungsoo is standing, a furrow on his thick brows as he glares at Jongin's friends. "We gotta go," Sehun awkwardly chortles and gestures to Chanyeol that they should go before they receive Kyungsoo’s wrath.  
  
"Uh, Bye!" Jongin waves at his friends, pouting, before he turns to Kyungsoo. "You scared them away again."  
  
Kyungsoo was wearing a pair of black jersey shorts and just a white muscle tee as he walks up to Jongin. "I didn't scare them. They're just awkward when I'm around. Let's go?"  
  
Not saying a word, but giving the other a nod, Jongin offers to carry Kyungsoo's duffel bag, but the senior didn't let him. Instead, he just grabbed his hand in a tight hold, their fingers filling up each other's empty gaps.  
  
Somewhere deeper within Jongin, anxiety pools, so he mentally prays that their sleepover would turn out fine and that he'd remain calm all throughout the day.  
  
 

///

  
  
  
Once they arrived at Kyungsoo's place, Mrs. Do greeted them with welcoming smiles and told them she had already cooked dinner. It's one of his favorites things where he indulges himself with lots of Mrs. Do's own dishes, especially her very own recipe of chicken teriyaki and chicken curry. Anyway, any kind of chicken dish is loved by Jongin. He once joked that Mrs. Do should make a chicken-flavored ice cream too if possible, and that had Kyungsoo snorting and laughing in response.  
  
The dinner went well like the previous dinners he had with Kyungsoo's family, though this time, Kyungsoo's father is overseas and Seungsoo, Kyungsoo's brother, has a reunion to attend to.   
  
"You two, go upstairs now... I'll clean up here." Mrs. Do ushers them to leave. "Soo, bring that plastic bag upstairs, it has all the snacks you two love." Another tender smile and she shoos them away with her hands.  
  
"Auntie, I can help you clean." Jongin stubbornly offers, but for naught because Mrs. Do shakes her head insistently, giggling.  
  
"Just kiss my son senseless and enjoy the night. Go!"  
  
"Mom! We're not going to do anything!" Kyungsoo has the plastic bag of snacks in his arms as he protests, brows narrowing.  
  
"Did I insinuate anything? I just said kissing, Kyungsoo." Mrs. Do huffs, hands on her waist after she had paused from taking the dirty dishes to the sink.  
  
Jongin stands frozen on the spot, cheeks flaring from the thought of kissing Kyungsoo alone in his room, on his bed as a matter of fact. Though they had been dating for months now and they had kissed quite a number of times, the thought still makes Jongin weak in the knees and excited as if he's addicted to eating chicken, he's more addicted to kissing Kyungsoo's delectable soft lips -- it makes him lick his lips at the thought.  
  
"Okay, mom. Thanks for the dinner and snacks. We're heading up." Kyungsoo hands his mother a kiss on the cheek and Jongin speaks of his gratitude for the scrumptious dinner before heading to Kyungsoo's room.  
  
The sound of the door locking has Jongin flinching.  
  
"You know what mom whispered to me when we arrived?" Kyungsoo shimmies his pants off, leaving him in his dark red boxers, a stark contrast to his unblemished whitish skin. It has Jongin staring at those thighs he secretly fancies.  
  
"W-What?" He stutters and realizes how he was blatantly ogling at those creamy thighs. He quickly averts his gaze and settles on staring at the framed picture of Kyungsoo when he was still a kid. In the photo, Kyungsoo was grinning from ear to ear, chubby cheeks stretching up and his eyes crinkling as he poses cutely with a hand on his waist.   
  
"That we should watch Goblin." Kyungsoo finishes and startles Jongin from the fact that Mrs. Do had just suggested watching that drama. In fact, his sisters and his mom were also asking him to watch it, but, nah, Jongin is too lazy to watch dramas, movies too. But if Kyungsoo wants to watch it with him, how could he just say no, right?  
  
But the moment Jongin flits his eyes back to his boyfriend, what he sees has him choking on air. Kyungsoo was wearing an oversized white plain shirt that stops mid thighs, showing off his beautiful sculpted legs. The usage of the word beautiful will forever be abused so long as Kyungsoo is his, and honestly speaking, Jongin doesn't have any plans to leave this perfectly beautiful human being.  
  
"You're staring," Kyungsoo bounces on his bed as he sits and opens the plastic bag, pulling out the contents of snack bars and just pure junk food that they love.   
  
Jongin keeps on staring, but berates himself for doing so when Kyungsoo calls out to him again. This time with a teasing smirk carved on his face.  
  
"I told you, I wear oversized shirts when I sleep. Oh! Jongin, Pringles for you! And Cheetos!" Kyungsoo raises up the snacks and waves them in the air to Jongin's delight. It's true, Kyungsoo told him before that he sleeps pantless every night and in return, he had told the other that he sleeps shirtless. That small information about themselves had them settling on the thought that they are made perfectly for each other. Shirtless and pantless, they complete each other.  
  
Shuffling towards Kyungsoo and sitting on the edge of the bed where the snacks were scattered haphazardly on the sheets, some were even up close near Kyungsoo's thighs, it has him gulping down saliva and his breath hitches.  
  
"You have p-pretty legs." He says, his eyes widen a minute after as he had blurted out the thought. He's borderline panicking as he isn't sure what would Kyungsoo think of him after he had said that. Did he sound like a pervert?  
  
But contrary to Jongin's belief, Kyungsoo smiles at him instead and says, "I get that a lot, but hearing it from you makes it more special, Jongin. Thank you."  
  
Seriously, Jongin would really love to do a lot of things with those thighs, but since Kyungsoo doesn't look like he'd tease him at all with those legs of his, Jongin pushes off the perverted thoughts that has started to swim around in his mind. Grinning and knowing that his compliment had struck a chord in Kyungsoo, it made him feel special, Jongin cages his boyfriend in with his arms and kisses his forehead before looking into his eyes.  
  
"You're very handsome, Kyungsoo." He then presses a kiss at the corner of his lips. The beating of his heart doubles in speed when Kyungsoo grabs his cheeks and kisses him full on the mouth. It's only a five seconds kiss, but both of them felt like it had been far more.   
  
Kyungsoo, still cupping Jongin's cheeks, says, “You’re more handsome.”  
  
“I feel so special,” Jongin says dramatically, hand clutching at his chest for flair. “So let’s watch Goblin then? I‘ll watch it with you if you want to.”  
  
Kyungsoo cackles and pinches Jongin's cheek. "I'd rather watch your fave. Walking Dead?" He waggles his brows and Jongin laughs.  
  
"You know me so well, Soo." Kissing once more, they proceeded to open Kyungsoo's laptop and used Jongin's hard drive to watch the American series that the latter had gotten addicted to. They were now at Season 4 and they both loved it. Munching on the chips and chocolate bars Mrs. Do got them, they exchanged opinions about the series, and the night went well for both of them. By the end of it, Jongin was glad he made it through the night without doing anything reckless, such as trying to touch Kyungsoo's thighs.  
  
Though, Jongin wasn't aware that Kyungsoo's bare leg was wrapped around his while they were sleeping.  
  
  
 

///

  
  
  
  
A week had passed and Jongin's friends won't stop pestering him about not jumping on Kyungsoo when he had the chance to during their sleepover. Sehun and Chanyeol were really hellbent on him touching Kyungsoo because, "If we can't then you should for us!" Right, they are very perverted. More perverted than he is. And if he's good at keeping his perverted thoughts at bay and unspoken, his friends were the opposite of him.   
  
They just can't stop talking about their hidden fantasies for Kyungsoo's thighs and Jongin was almost on the brink of giving them hard jabs to their faces, but he can't seem to do so, especially when he himself was also having a hard time trying to bury his fantasies and perverted thoughts of what he can do to Kyungsoo.  
  
Such a shame. But what can he do? He's a teenager with hormones that he couldn't control from coming and Kyungsoo is just so, so, tasty looking with those plump thighs and that ass of his, anyone can go insane just by admiring him from afar.  
  
But what's stopping Jongin from doing what he wants to do since he has dating Kyungsoo for awhile now?  
  
Fear. He fears that Kyungsoo might see him differently after. Kyungsoo might think that he's only after his body, though it's not the case. It's not just Kyungsoo's body that he sought for, Jongin loves him dearly, genuinely and he's scared that everything might go down the drain if he asks him for sex. He couldn't just risk that.  
  
Tuesday morning, Jongin was worried that Kyungsoo didn't text him early in the morning because Kyungsoo never did miss texting him before going to school so he keeps on biting his lower lip, thoughts of bad things that might have happened to his boyfriend spiralled in his mind.   
  
He even thought of picking Kyungsoo up from his place and he finally does decide on that so he waited for the bus to Kyungsoo's house. But just when the bus approached, he received a message from Kyungsoo telling him that he'll be late and that he's sorry he woke up late -- which is actually a first, but Jongin is relieved that Kyungsoo is perfectly fine. He just tends to overthink sometimes.  
  
Classes had been boring in Jongin's opinion. History, Literature and Science were his favorite subjects, but he found himself spacing out instead of listening to his teachers discuss new topics. More accurately, spacing out is not what he really does, instead, it's daydreaming. And what is he daydreaming about? Simply, Kyungsoo with his thick thighs spread wide open for him, eyes hooded as he asks him for a rough fuck.  
  
Jongin hisses and clicks his tongue at the nasty thought. He presses his legs together as his erection threatens to grow.  
  
And he really did pop a boner in the middle of the class. So in order to salvage himself from embarrassment, he quickly rises to his feet and asks his teacher for a bathroom break. He rushes out, but not without missing the knowing looks Sehun and Chanyeol throw at him. Sehun even had the audacity to make up and down motions with his hand, mocking him for having the need to give himself a handjob in the bathroom.  
  
He reaches the bathroom successfully without anyone casting a disgusting look at him for sporting a boner in the middle of school. It's 11AM and there's only an hour more to go before lunch break.  
  
Calming his heart and heaving a sigh of relief, Jongin staggers to find a decent cubicle, one that is clean and smell free. And thank the Gods for the bathroom seemed to be have been cleaned an hour earlier. He hurries to the first cubicle but stops when he heard something he never thought he'd hear ever. Well, not yet really.

  
Surreptitiously, he pads his feet towards the last cubicle where the scandalous sounds were coming from. Never would he have expected to hear some other guy masturbating about him because whoever the person is inside the cubicle, he's surely shameless for moaning Jongin's name out loud. It would be a lie if Jongin says he's not turned on at all and what is this perfume like smell that permeates in the bathroom? The smell is akin to the smell of flowers, not too strong, not too faint and it's kind of intoxicating that it has him closing his eyes and weirdly, turning horny. It's like some kind of spell. He doesn't understand the effect that it has on him.   
  
Yes, he was horny, he wants to get release, but with this smell, he yearns for more. Since when did bathroom soap or bathroom wash smell as intoxicating as this? It makes him feel hazy and he presses his back against the tiled wall and brings his hand to his crotch. His fingers unzips his pants and he slips his hand in to grip his hardened member.   
  
The moans continue from the person behind the stall, moaning Jongin's name breathily, in sync with Jongin's hand pumping his own. Thoughts of Kyungsoo's bare thighs and ass swaying invades his mind. He really wants to touch them, to kiss them, bite hickeys on them. He wants to do lots of things. He'd really do anything for Kyungsoo to wrap his legs around his waist. He'd do wonders on Kyungsoo's body that would make the senior writhe in pleasure and ask for more. Seriously, the things Kyungsoo unconsciously does to him will be the death of him, but it will be a good kind of death, a taste of bliss.  
  
"Oh," Jongin moans as he swipes his thumb over the mushroom head of his cock, eyes tightening shut, when all of a sudden, to his disbelief, the door of his stall swings open to reveal his adorable boyfriend, Kyungsoo.  
  
"Jongin?" Kyungsoo has equally wide eyes as Jongin who had frozen with his hand still gripping his own cock, hair in disarray when he meets Kyungsoo's surprised stare.  
  
"S-Soo--" Jongin gulps down. He can't believe that all this time he's been there, it was his boyfriend moaning his name and wait--what's that thing attached to Kyungsoo's back? And the strong smell, it's coming from Kyungsoo. Is it his new brand of perfume? But from what he knows, Kyungsoo hates wearing perfume so why does Kyungsoo exude such a strong and alluring smell?  
  
Looking like he was just caught red handed for a crime he committed, Kyungsoo walks backward. Fear graces his features, Jongin could tell. However, before he could say anything more, Kyungsoo slams the door shut in his face.  
  
"Kyungsoo! Wait!" Jongin raps on the door, confusion and fear consuming him because of what Kyungsoo just did. Why did he slam the door close? Was it because he got disgusted seeing Jongin touching himself? But Kyungsoo was doing the same too before him right? So they're just the same, what should Kyungsoo be ashamed of?   
  
Jongin wants to think rationally despite the fear settling at the pit of his stomach. Would this be the end for them? But masturbating is normal for horny teenage boys, right?  
  
"Soo, open up. I'm not mad if you were-- if you were," Jongin swallows hard and mumbles, "if you were touching yourself."  
  
"Go away! I don't want you to see me!" Pleads Kyungsoo, but Jongin isn't going anywhere. Whatever the problem is with catching each other masturbating, he'd fix it.  
  
"Just open up. If you were ashamed of what you did, please don't because I've been having thoughts of touching you for quite awhile now, Soo. So it has to be me who should feel ashamed, not you. But, I just can't stop it now. I love you, Soo. I love you, but there are just times I feel like touching you and earlier I was daydreaming in class the reason and that’s the reason I came here... because I got a boner. So Soo, please, let me see you. I'm sorry if you find me disgusting."  
  
The door finally opens revealing Kyungsoo who stares up at him with wide eyes and flushed cheeks. But Jongin still can see something stuck behind Kyungsoo's back.  
  
Waiting for Kyungsoo to speak, the senior suddenly tugs him inside the cubicle and slams the door shut once again.   
  
They stared into each other's eyes for awhile, not until Jongin breaks the silence and notices how that  _something_  attached to Kyungsoo's back starts fluttering? Is that even the right word to describe the movement of that  _something_? More than that, Kyungsoo smells delicious at the moment and Jongin has question marks lingering in his mind and it confuses him how Kyungsoo hugs himself and turns away from him.  
  
"I'm not mad to know that you were doing  _that_ ," Kyungsoo refuses to meet Jongin's eyes now and slightly steps away from him. Jongin doesn't understand the odd behavior of his boyfriend. "I really do not want to let you see me like this."  
  
"Soo," Jongin steps forward, but Kyungsoo gives him a wary look, which stops him from coming closer.  
  
"Jongin, can you smell my scent?" Worriedly, the boy asks. Jongin nods, not understanding the other’s question at all. He can still see the tiny filamentous  _something_  fluttering behind Kyungsoo, but instead of asking about it, he raises a brow.  
  
"New perfume? You realized you like wearing perfumes?" Jongin guesses, but his questions gets a shake of Kyungsoo's head. No.  
  
Their eyes lock. Jongin can see how scared Kyungsoo was from the look in his eyes. It's not the almighty, hard headed and straightforward Kyungsoo that he knows, but a newer version of him, looking vulnerable and overly worried. It's so not him.  
  
"Soo, a-are you okay?" Jongin reaches out to him and Kyungsoo is about to speak when Jongin notices how Kyungsoo's breathing hitches. Yet, he successfully presses his palm to his boyfriend's cheeks who leans into the warmth instinctively. A tiny appreciative noise slips from his lips. The smell gets stronger coincidentally, and when it hits Jongin's nostrils, his heart pounds and he gets dizzy as if he had just finished a bottle of whiskey and is now tipsy.  
  
"Wha-What's that smell, Kyungsoo? It's too strong..." Jongin's eyes close, his body automatically coming forward to Kyungsoo until they're a hair breadth away.   
  
Jongin slides his hands towards Kyungsoo's curvy waist. If earlier Kyungsoo was stepping away from him, this time, Kyungsoo presses himself to Jongin and slightly grinds his lower region against him, to Jongin's surprise.  
  
Since Kyungsoo started it, Jongin complied, grinding his crotch back against Kyungsoo. Groans spill out from their mouths with every slide of their bulges together.  
  
"Kyungsoo," Jongin huffs, pinning Kyungsoo on the wall, but the senior pushes him back and he winces. Mewling from pleasure, Kyungsoo pins Jongin on the opposite wall instead and continues to dry hump him. His eyes slip shut and his hands hold onto the hem of Jongin's pants.  
  
"I feel so hot," Kyungsoo murmurs breathily, looking up at Jongin with wide eyes. To be honest, Jongin feels the same way too, and the only response he could think of is to crush his lips to his boyfriend's waiting ones.  
  
Their tongues meet in a wrestle as Jongin wraps his arms around Kyungsoo's waist tightly. The smell he exudes makes him more delirious, it makes him want Kyungsoo more, it makes him want to kiss and touch the senior more and the smell is just too strong the ache in the middle of his legs becomes unbearable. He's so lost he couldn't understand what the smell coming from Kyungsoo does to him.  
  
But all becomes hazy and all confusion gets buried when Kyungsoo pulls away, red stained cheeks and hooded eyes looking up at him innocently.  
  
Kyungsoo's slicked lips look shiny and delectable to Jongin, and he attempts to dive his lips over the senior's again but a hand on his chest stops him. Kyungsoo looks at him intently.  
  
"I need you." Then he crashes their lips together, fingers curling over Jongin's polo tee. Jongin feels intoxicated that he doesn't have any control of his body now and it seems like his mind has shut down too when he reaches down to Kyungsoo's ass and gropes them. He kisses Kyungsoo with fervor and draws a moan from the elder. It was like drinking alcohol, but he isn’t satisfied yet, he wants more.  
  
His vision turns hazy and Kyungsoo is already pressing kisses on his neck down to his chest until his knees reaches the tiled floor, a hand stroking Jongin's clothed cock, nimble fingers tracing his aching organ and the wet tip that has created a dark patch on his boxers.  
  
“K-Kyungsoo,” Tipping his head back from the wave of pleasure Kyungsoo gives him, a warm mouth soon wraps around his naked flesh, head bobbing to the rhythm of his thrusts and strangely, a hue of pink and purple catches his eyes fluttering behind Kyungsoo's back as if he has robotic wings behind him?   
  
He can't be sure, he can't see clearly anyway as white dots fills his vision and all he can smell is the delicious scent coming from Kyungsoo and the pleasure building up from his groin through Kyungsoo's open mouth, sucking him gracefully and with ease, tongue poking at his slit and his nimble hands massaging his balls.  
  
It's too much to take in.   
  
He groans in pleasure.  
  
Unfortunately, somebody comes in the bathroom, three guys to be specific, though again, Jongin can't be sure. Yet, he somewhat catches their conversation that consists of:  
  
"It smells good here. Too flowery, but I like it more than my mom's perfume." One said. There was the sound of piss hitting the marbled urinal, yet the feeling and squelching sounds coming from Kyungsoo's mouth was louder than the noise outside.  
  
"Maybe the janitor used a new type of cleaning soap?" The second guy pointed out.  
  
"I really like the smell, dude. Wow. It's kind of orgasmic." The third guy even moans and his two friends laugh at him in return.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You're weird. Just watch your weekly porn later after class."  
  
The third guy groans, "Fine!" before the sound of their disappearing footsteps signaled that they had left.  
  
Kyungsoo slides his mouth off from Jongin's throbbing cock with a pop sound. Jongin's breath was labored as he watches his boyfriend glow, before the other stands up and turns around to close the lid of the toilet bowl. He pushes Jongin to sit on it.  
  
Jongin, indeed, sees wings. He sees beautiful pink and purple swirls on filamentous wings attached to Kyungsoo's back. It's so beautiful that he mumbles the word and Kyungsoo casts him a grateful smile.   
  
Jongin is probably drunk isn't he? Maybe his bottle of water was spiked or something? Maybe the candy from Chanyeol earlier had drugs in them that allowed him to see things? Hallucinating perhaps? But those tiny wings suddenly expanded and formed into wings shaped like the ones butterflies have. The only difference is that Kyungsoo's wings are paper thin, entrancing and they glow with a yellow light. It makes Kyungsoo more beautiful than he already is.  
  
Another surprise was Kyungsoo starting to sway his hips while shimmying off his undergarments. Kyungsoo looks drunk, face set into a blissful expression as he looks at him over his shoulder, wings spreading and fluttering a little. But Jongin's eyes glances over Kyungsoo's thighs. The way Kyungsoo’s pants and boxers pool down his ankles elicits a groan from him and leaves him praising Kyungsoo’s body and curves, “So beautiful.” He keeps on eyeing the beauty offered to him.  
  
Kyungsoo displays a smirk before wrapping his legs around Jongin's sides, his bum settling on the younger boy's lap and his arms wind around his shoulders loosely. He moves his hips in a rocking motion and their fully hard cocks press together in a delicious friction.  
  
Jongin hisses and grits his teeth, watching Kyungsoo throw his head back as he grinds on Jongin again. His cheeks were so red, just like apples, and Jongin finds his lips latching on the other’s neck, pressing kisses and mindlessly marking him with hickeys.  
  
“So sexy.  _Hm._ ”  
  
Jongin holds Kyungsoo by the waist, whereas the wings are spreading behind him. This time, they change colors from pink, purple to orange and red like the sunset.  
  
But Jongin doesn't focus much on the wings as his bigger hands squeeze Kyungsoo on the thighs and on his plump bum. He squeezes then smacks them while swiping his tongue over the delectable boy's neck and collarbones, all the while mumbling incoherent praises like a prayer about how beautiful Kyungsoo is.   
  
Jongin also doesn't miss sucking and nipping over the hardening nubs tracing Kyungsoo's white polo. He rolls his tongue over them while pinching the other. Kyungsoo keens and arches on his lap and the smaller boy brings their lips together once more for a searing kiss. Unbeknownst to Jongin, Kyungsoo raises himself a bit and grabs his cock to guide it towards his entrance.  
  
Jongin grunts and crushes his head to Kyungsoo's chest when he feels warmth surrounding his cock. There's a wet feeling within, but it makes the slide in easier. Kyungsoo wraps his arms around his shoulders and lands a kiss on the crown of his head as he bounces on Jongin's cock. Soft, but deeper sounds of his moans bounces through the walls and Jongin raises his head to kiss his boyfriend again, tongues roaming each other's wet caverns as their hips rock on each other fervently.  
  
Dazed, yet his body moves on its own, Jongin halts Kyungsoo's movements. Though he likes his boyfriend riding him relentlessly, his mind has other ideas too. He turns Kyungsoo around and presses him to the wall, wings shrinking and changing to pink and purple as he bends down and Jongin slips his cock back into Kyungsoo's wet hole which is strangely self-lubricating.  
  
If ever this is a hallucination or a dream, Jongin doesn't want to wake up, not yet at least, until he gets off.  
  
Labored breaths and choked moans could be heard coming from both of them. Kyungsoo tries to find purchases on the wall, his mouth falling open with every hard jab Jongin's cock gives him. He looks over his shoulder and bucks his hips to meet Jongin's thrusts.  
  
Meanwhile, Jongin thrusts his cock steadily inside Kyungsoo's tight hole. He clenches and unclenches his jaw, hisses and bends a little to scatter more kisses along Kyungsoo's wings. Weird it is, but they felt so real. Thin membrane touches his lips and they change colors to red and orange once more, as if it's telling him something.  
  
But again, another student comes inside the bathroom, just when Kyungsoo lets out a long dragged moan. But they barely care whether someone hears them or not because of what the intoxicating smell of Kyungsoo does to Jongin. As for Kyungsoo, he seems to be feeling the same way as him so they never stopped their movements at all. The sound of skin slapping reverberates within the stall, their moans harmonizing and their breathing is so loud that it doesn’t take long for the student to soon bolt away.  
  
Jongin kept eyeing Kyungsoo's ass, specifically at the part where his cock slides in and out of the tight flesh. He groans at the sight and at the way Kyungsoo's ass leaks. It has Jongin speeding up and actually hitting the boy's prostate hard. His cock was too wet because of Kyungsoo's fluid coming from his hole. The sticky substance stretches, creating a loud squelching sound as he rams hard into the hole.  
  
Kyungsoo groans and keeps on looking over his shoulder. His cheeks were beet red, hair tousled and sweaty, plastered against his forehead -- a reflection of Jongin's current state as well.  
  
And when Kyungsoo's wings turn to a shade of light blue, the boy throws back his head, fingers trying to grip on the tiled wall for purchase when he finally squirted. White glittery liquid paints the already white tiled walls, but the scent smells so good, Jongin keeps on inhaling it when later on he spills his cum inside Kyungsoo's hole, filling him up to the brim.  
  
Tired and boneless, Jongin slips out his flaccid cock and slumps his chest over Kyungsoo's back, smiling deliriously just as he falls unconscious and darkness fills him up.  
  
  
 

///

  
  
  
  
It must be a dream. A good dream. Jongin wakes up with a pounding headache, like he really did come from a party where he had flooded his body with alcohol. His muscles hurt and his throat feels parched. The ceiling that he sees doesn't look like his -- this was whiter in color, as compared to the dirty white of his own room.  
  
He moves a little and tries to sit up when he realized that he's in Kyungsoo's room. The smell hits his nostrils again, like the smell in his dreams.  
  
But wait, what happened to him? The last thing he remembered was daydreaming about Kyungsoo's thighs and going to the bathroom to jack off, but he saw Kyungsoo there too, jerking off while moaning his name.  
  
Was everything really a dream or not?  
  
But Kyungsoo, owning wings?? Self-lubricating?? That's just unrealistic.  
  
"You're awake. I was so worried!" Kyungsoo appears from behind the door, holding onto a tray of food. He's wearing yet another oversized shirt, red this time with an Iron Man logo on it. He walks up to Jongin, places the tray of porridge and bread on the desk before sitting on the edge of the bed.  
  
Jongin doesn't beat around the bush as he verbalizes, "Did we fuck?" The question startles the both of them, but Jongin needs answers. Everything felt so real, still vivid in his mind despite the dizzying feeling he had. Besides, the smell lingers on Kyungsoo and he's now in the right mind to settle with, 'Kyungsoo hates perfume' so what's the logical explanation of these?  
  
Kyungsoo fiddles with his fingers and he seems like he wants to bite on his nails -- he does that whenever he's nervous. He looks hesitant to answer, but Jongin summons his will to be patient for his boyfriend, so he waits. But it doesn’t take long for Kyungsoo to meet his eyes and say the words he never expected to hear.  
  
"Everything you remembered, they were real." Kyungsoo looks away and presses his eyes shut as Jongin furrows his brows. More questions were bombarding his mind. "My wings, they are real. When you found me moaning your name, I did touch myself because I'm in heat. A fairy in heat. We experience it once or twice a year and we never know when it will hit us-- when it will hit me."  
  
Fairy? Heat? It's too damn much to take in all at once. Yes, he finally had sex with Kyungsoo, but Kyungsoo was a fairy in heat?  
  
"It's hard to believe it, but I'm telling the truth and from what happened, I guess I should no longer hide it anymore." Kyungsoo continues, staring at Jongin's eyes seriously. "The reason I woke up late earlier and I haven't texted you? I rutted. I needed to. It's uncontrollable when my body needs it, when I'm in heat. And this smell? I smell like this when I'm in heat. My wings? They are real, Jongin." To make it more believable in Jongin's eyes, Kyungsoo arches his back a little and those beautiful wings he could remember sprouted out of his back. Jongin gapes.  
  
"Wow! I thought everything was a dream, Soo!" Surprised, yes he is, but because this is Kyungsoo, the person he loves, he doesn't mind at all whatever he is, human or not.  
  
"Jongin, are you damn serious? This is how you'll react after knowing who I am?" Kyungsoo crosses his arms in disbelief and huffs.  
  
"But," Jongin pouts. "I don't care. It's still you. My Kyungsoo. So, wait! Does it mean your mom, dad, and Seungsoo hyung are fairies too??" Somehow, the revelation excites him, he's grinning from ear to ear.  
  
Kyungsoo nods. "They are. You know how mom loves thrill and adventure so she asked dad if we can stay here in the human realm. And dad isn't overseas. He's actually in our home back in the land of the fey to check on grandma and grandpa because they're aging and not that well anymore."  
  
"There is a land of fey??" Jongin bounces on bed like an excited kid that was told that genies are real.  
  
"Where do you think we came from then if there is no land of fey?" Kyungsoo retorts shrewdly and Jongin just grins and scoots closer to Kyungsoo before embracing him.  
  
"But I'm glad that your family lives here now or else I wouldn't have met you. No wonder many girls and boys want you so bad, Soo. Your beauty is ethereal. But for me not just because you are a fey. You are truly beautiful to me." Jongin retracts his arms from Kyungsoo’s neck and pecks his cheek. "I'm glad you trust me to tell me your secret."  
  
Kyungsoo stops himself from smiling, but he can't contain it so he flashes Jongin his infamous heart smile. "Silly, I always trusted you. I am a fairy and--" Kyungsoo lifts up his shirt showing his pudgy tummy. "I know you haven't seen this mark yet. It looks like a birthmark, but when I met you, it glowed and burned for you. It tells me that you are my soulmate. All feys have marks on their bodies so when you meet the one, the mark will react that way."  
  
If the revelation of Kyungsoo's race surprised him, this information about soulmate marks of fairies rendered him speechless. Jongin reaches his hand out and traces his thumb over the mark that suddenly glows and warms at his touch magically.  
  
"I am your soulmate?" He confirms once more, tears welling up his eyes and he can't believe it. He really did find the one for him.  
  
"You are. That's why the day you asked me out on a date, I didn't think twice. Mom, dad and Seungsoo hyung knows too that you are the one for me, Jongin." Kyungsoo says softly, eyes and smile as soft as his deep voice. He gives Jongin a kiss on the cheek and grins widely. “And my mark wasn’t wrong at all, I love you and you love me too.”  
  
"I'm lucky then!" Jongin grins in mirth and cages Kyungsoo in his arms once more. “Love you, Soo.”  
  
"No one is as lucky as us." Kyungsoo smiles and ruffles Jongin's hair until they settle on chuckling together, exchanging brief kisses on their cheeks. “Love you too, Jongin.”  
  
A moment after, they stare at each other's eyes when suddenly Kyungsoo's wings turn to pink and purple again and his scent permeates in the room that has Jongin feeling queasy and groaning. It was starting again, just like what had happened earlier.  
  
"Soo, your scent. And the color of your wings," Jongin takes a huge whiff of the scent wafting in the air and Kyungsoo scoots in between his legs, very aware of the sudden change of the color of his wings.   
  
Kyungsoo giggles and Jongin’s arms snaked around the other’s curvy petite waist, small yet a veiny hand soon guides his bigger one to where his boyfriend’s boner is. Jongin felt like he was being doused in poison. A good kind of death by Kyungsoo’s  _everything_.   
  
It starts.  
  
"My heat doesn't end 'til midnight, so," Kyungsoo kisses Jongin on the jaw and licks his lips as an invitation. His hand was guided to glide up and down the bulge in between Kyungsoo’s curvy legs. “Mom left because she knows, and since you have a thigh fetish, want to fuck my thighs this time?”

 


End file.
